fxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supremity 50X
Supremity 50X is a Super Robot series set on Earth about 5 young pilots chosen to stop the ambitious menace of a advanced secret society led by greedy businessman Chris Walker Sherman. The team (called the Supremity PowerTeam) uses five mecha units (Advancers), holding elemental atributes such as light, water, earth, fire and earth, to combat the biomechanical beasts (Enforcers) built by Sherman's multinational corporation Biologic Technology Enterprises, inc. (BiTE). The combination of such units results in the formation of the M.O.V. PowerRobot, humanity's last hope and beloved hero. Characters Main Protagonists Lizzie, the vivacious and childlike leader. She is a skilled pilot capable of maneuver vehicles easily, and tries to share her experience with her friends. She is innocent, bubbly and often immature, and is an energetic, candy-loving leader, avid fan of pop music. She is at times seen as "someone too young to lead a powerful team", leading to questions lilke "why that kind of girl?" and such. As a pilot, she operates the T.O.M. Light Advancer, modeled after a shuttle. Her symbol is Light, her favourite color is pink and her age is 17. Mika, the cool and ironic pilot. Her origins are alien, as she is from an alien race: Sycoranima. She was discovered as a toddler by a group of pilots, who sent her to investigation. She has since adapted to her new home and made new friends, especially once she has accepted by the Howard-Powermann Elemental Pilot Academy. She acts like cool, has a good sense of humor (altough she knows reality can be hard), and teaches about her culture. She pilots the H.Y.D. Water Advancer, modeled after a submarine. Her symbol is Water, her favourite colour is blue and her age is 25. Mike, the strong and brave foreigner. Of asian origin, he flew out of Asia in the midst of a fierce war. He is brave, courageous, and strong enough to defend the innocent. He has vast knowledge of martial arts, ninja and samurai skills, and aside Mika, is one of the most popular pilots in the academy. He is also deep-looking and exigent, chosen by his friends as the proposed leader of the team instead of Lizzie, situation valued by Mike himself. He pilots the I.C.A. Air Advancer, modeled after a combat aircraft. His symbol is Air, his favourite color is gold and his age is 21. James, the shy and prudent officer. An australian tactician who often doesn't want to hang out as much as the more social Lizzie. He provides tactical assistance along Emma, his assistant and co-worker, and he mostly plans the tactics at either the academy or his house more than in-combat. He is seen to like motorbikes and bicycles, and aspires to make a organic-fueled motorcycle in his garage. He also likes to play videogames like Mike. He pilots the V.O.L. Fire Advancer, modelled after a futuristic motorcycle. His symbol is Fire, his favourite color is orange and his age is 20. Emma, the silent and smart planner. She comes from english territory in hopes to become a better pilot, and to better serve the British Armed Forces. Along his mentor and co-worker James, she provides tactical assistance, aside of training her capacity and piloting skills. She doesn't talk much, and she reads books from her library at home or draw designs of futuristic vehicles. She, like Mike, doubts Lizzie's capacity as a leader. She pilots the O.R.E. Earth Advancer, modeled after a light tank. Her symbol is Earth, her favourite color is green and her age is 18. Main Antagonists Chris Walker Sherman is the main antagonist of the series. He's a money-hungry businessman who is the president of the multinational corporation "Biologic Technology Enterprises, inc.", entity who performs a series of animal expermientation. He is greedy, monotonous, nearly always speaks about money, the company's shareholders, and investing in "social control". He hopes to rule the world with his coropration. He has also a life-long rivalry with his half-brother Anthony Cullen. His age is 46, and he lives in a mansion. Carmen Sherman is the wife of Chris Walker Sherman, and is also a businessperson like Chris. She acts like she is on top of the world among his husband, and likes to buy expensive things like a pure gold ring, high heel shoes and exclusive fur coats. She is perfectionist and classist, and like his husband, she is very materialist. She owns a chihuahua her husband gave her from the lab as a gift, named "Cashy". She contracted a highclass mayordome as a present for her husband. Her age is 48, and she lives in the same mansion as his husband. Rupert Erik Helu is the vicepresident of Biologic Technology Enterprises, inc. and one of Sherman's closest friends. He, like his friend, talks about money and finances. He often helps Sherman to complete the world domination via "social control". He is strict towards his subordinates, and he inspects closely every detail of every worker and every room, making him detailist. He also helps the Shermans compete with Anthony Cullen, and likes to go to high-class restaurants with the Shermans. His age is 45, and he lives in a expensive house. Supporting Characters Humans Anthony Alexis Cullen is a businessman president of multinational Forward Researching and Energy co., made to research new forms of energy and enviromental solutions. He is serious but cool, he knows he gains enormous revenues because people work for him, and so he understands his employees, unlike his rival C. Sherman. When posible, he donates large amounts of his capital to charity. One of his favourite clients is the Howard-Powermann Elemental, and he is the father of Lizzie. His age is 50, and he lives in a modern house. Stephen Raymond Roger is the vicepresident of Forward Researching and Energy co., and close friend of Anthony Cullen and Emma. He was once poor until Anthony offered him a job at the company because of his will to change the world. He has in his office a shelf full of soul and gospel music. He helped develop the NeoHybrid Operable Device along a team of technology specialists. He also works on the tactics with Emma. He is the father of singer Roger Real Rose, friend of Lizzie and Emma. His age is 35, and he plays piano often. Jeanne Marie Olympe Cullen is the wife of Anthony Alexis Cullen, the chairwoman of Forward Researching and Energy co. and the spokesperson of said entity. She has a good heart, is smart as her husband, and loves nature. She's seen as a good leader, and along Anthony, inspirates the people who work in Forward Researching and Energy. As the mother of Lizzie, she is trying to look a better future for her daughter, accepting the pilot role Lizzie has. Outside her duties as chairwoman, she makes paintings of natural landscapes. Her age is 34, and lives with her husband. Sycoranimics Lira is part of the tripulation of a ship that crash-landed at Earth. She is kind of shy, seemingly defenseless and at times, apparently coward, but she is polite and intelligent. At first, she had no knowledge of the english language, at one point she was shocked by the fact she cannot speak english, but as time progresses, she starts to dominate her english normally, at least with the help of her comrades Dora and Gino. She is also a bit more talkative than both James and Emma together, but this 19-year-old pilot adores Emma's art skills. See Also Read the Novel!